Flame And Sky: Brotherhood
by SailorStar9
Summary: The Brotherhood version of the last arc, with a different storyline. What if Hohenheim and the Father weren't the only survivors of the Xerxes destruction? The King's daughter, having realized what her father's ambitions would entail, fled Xerxes. 15 generations later, the princess' lone descendent emerges. IT IS DONE!
1. Prologue: How It All Started

SailorStar9: With the 2003 anime version done, it's the Brotherhood version of 'Flame and Rain'. Come on guys, I'm _still_ waiting for you to tell me which 'Flame' attribute to give Ranko's incarnation here. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Basic Summary: The Brotherhood version of the last arc, with a different storyline. What if Hohenheim and the Father weren't the only survivors of the Xerxes destruction? The King's daughter, having realized what her father's ambitions would entail, fled Xerxes with the late Queen's treasure, one of the seven 'Flame' pacifiers, before the transmutation circle was complete. 15 generations later, when the pacifier awoke in the hands of the princess' lone descendent, Hohenheim took Rainee under his care. Mild Sailor Moon and Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn cross.

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Prologue: How It All Started

* * *

When Roy declared, 'In this life or the next, I will always find you, Ranko, my heart and soul' in the previous installment, he actually echoed the very same words his Silver Millennium incarnation swore upon his death to his lover, Sailor Mercury.

And how did that happen?

You see, while the Sailor Senshi were guardians to the Moon Princess, they were not the only military soldiers during the Silver Millennium; most of the frontal assaults were carried on by the planetary troops, led by Roy Mustang's previous incarnation, Reynard, the overall Field Marshall.

Reynard, who was also Sailor Mars' elder cousin, was not the womanizer his reincarnated self was perceived as; on the contrary, he was a one-woman man, his sole partner being the shy, yet intelligent Senshi of Mercury.

* * *

In the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood world, Roy and his troops were in the midst of battling the Ishvalans and the Flame Alchemist was dreaming.

* * *

_Roy found himself in an ancient medieval setting as a silent observatory, looking through the eyes of one Marshall Reynard._

"_Princess Amylin." Reynard greeted the Mercurian Princess with a bow._

"_Marshall Reynard." Princess Amylin of Mercury greeted the Martian soldier._

"_May you honor me with this dance?" Reynard offered his hand._

"_Of course." Amylin nodded and took his outstretched hand._

"_Man, Reynard has it bad." Princess Reiana of Mars joked from the sidelines as she watched her cousin lead Amylin into a slow waltz. "They're soul mates, aren't they?_

"_They are." Princess Ditea of Venus confirmed. "I feel it."_

"_Well, someone doesn't look too happy." Princess Litana of Jupiter pointed out, the three Princesses' eyes turning to the Moon Princess who was literally seething in envy._

* * *

"_We are under attack!" Luna raced into the palace where Serenity was still dancing blissfully with Endymion without a care in the world._

"_No…" Queen Selenity breathed in horror as the black mass that was Metallia roared in._

_The Senshi were already transformed, in arms to defeat the enemy as Endymion whisked Serenity off to safety._

"_Frozen Whirlpool!"_

"_Firestorm Cyclone!"_

"_Thunder Maelstrom!"_

"_Crescent Vortex!"_

_The four elemental attacks clashed into the dark mass._

"_Mercury, watch out!" Venus barked a warning, Zoisite coming from behind, an ice foil in hand. _

_Mercury turned, barely having time to conjure up a barrier when Reynard came in-between his wife and the former Shitennou, taking the stab to the stomach._

"_Reynard!" Mercury knelt beside her husband._

"_Marshall!" one of the medics rushed towards his commander._

"_Endless Winter!" Mercury released one of her strongest offensive attacks at Zoisite, turning him into a frozen statue, killing him when the ice shattered moments later._

"_My deepest apologies, Lady Mercury." The medic informed the Senshi. "The Marshall's wound is too deep to be closed on the battlefield. Even if we managed to get him to the infirmary, I'm afraid…"_

"_I understand." Mercury nodded and waved the medic off to attend to the others. "Reynard…" she took her dying husband's hand into her own._

"_Amylin…" Reynard stroked his wife's cheek. "In this life or the next, I will always find you, Amylin, my heart and soul."_

_Amylin bit back her tears, allowing Reynard to die in her arms before turning back to the battle at hand._

_On the side lines, Serenity felt a sudden stab of guilt as she watched Mercury head back into battle, knowing she played a major part in Reynard's death. But the guilt vanished just as fast as it appeared; it only drilled one single fact into her: that she, the Moon Princess, was born to be loved by everyone._

* * *

"Hey, Roy." Hughes shook the black-haired State Alchemist awake. "You're dreaming, man."

"Sorry, Hughes." Roy mumbled, shaking the doziness out of his head. "It's just… it's been a long while since I had _that_ kind of dream."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	2. Rainee's Memories

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 1 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 1: Rainee's Memories

* * *

On a train, Rainee's pacifier glowed dimly, releasing a stream of memories to its wielder.

* * *

_Candlelight illuminated the large bedroom, two shadows, obviously Reynard and Amylin's, laid on the queen-sized bed which was shielded from plain sight by a translucent veil, Reynard covering Amylin's body with his own. Amylin's fingers reached up to slip Reynard's shirt off his shoulders._

_The couple kissed as the candlelight went out, the newly-weds consummating their marriage in the darkness._

* * *

_Reynard's flame wall was immediately in place, the red and orange flames burning through the youma in the front lines and giving his war-weary men a brief respite. Another wave of fire engulfed the next wave of youma, burning through them as a second line of soldiers fought on._

"_Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury's fog came in, giving the frontline troops a chance to group against Beryl's minions._

"_Mercury, what are you doing here?" Reynard looked at his wife. "Shouldn't you be in the palace, guarding the Princess?"_

"_She's with Endymion." Mercury snarled, already summoning an offensive spell. "Like her mother, she believes that we can repel _anything_ Beryl throws at us."_

"_Her ignorance will doom us all." Reynard remarked, the troops _finally _forcing the enemy into a retreat._

* * *

"_You don't have to shoulder this all by yourself, Reynard." Amylin soothed her husband in the Marshall's tent after the battle. "Your eyes, my dearest husband; they have a different look now."_

"_It happens." Reynard leaned against his wife's tender embrace._

"_Marshall!" one of the scouts ran in. "We have sightings of the enemy planning a night strike!"_

"_Alert the troops!" Reynard went into commander mode. "Pull the scouts back! We return to the battlefield. And you, my dear wife, are to return to the palace." He silenced Amylin's protests with a look._

* * *

_Amylin frowned, roused by Reynard who was tossing and turning in the bed beside her. Lifting her head from her pillow to peer at him in concern, she noticed that there was a thin layer of sweat on his forehead and his face was distorted into a grimace as his head tossed from side to side. Amylin pushed herself up; sighing when she noticed Reynard had kicked the sheets off himself. "Reynard." She whispered quietly, praying it would enough to wake him, already having a hunch as to what was causing his nightmares._

_When it wasn't, she frowned and reached her right hand towards his shoulder, careful not to invoke his reflex instincts. The second her fingers came into contact with him, his eyes snapped open and his hand shot out to grab a hold of her wrist, twisting it painfully as he sat up and forced her back down on to the bed._

"_Amylin," Reynard gaped in shock, pulling his hand from her throat and staring down at her with guilt and concern written all over his face. "Are you.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"_

"_I know." Amylin assured, rubbing the pending bruise. "Remind me never to try that with you." She joked._

"_Very funny." Reynard chuckled dryly._

* * *

"Rainee." Hohenheim voiced, snapping the Xerxesian princess out of her musings. "It's time."

"Of course." Rainee nodded.

"Hohenheim?" Izumi was surprised. "It really _is_ you. I didn't know you were Ed and Al's father." She admitted, the Curtis couple exiting the train with Hohenheim and Rainee.

"I didn't expect you to be the master of my sons, either." Hohenheim remarked. "I hear you did a lot for them."

"Not, not at all." Izumi replied.

"Izumi?" Hohenheim inquired, puzzled when Izumi suddenly started coughing.

"Are you alright, Izumi?" Sig was beside her. "I'll get your medicine."

"Let me take a look at her." Rainee went into medic mode. "I'm a Crystal Healer." She pulled out the emerald elongated crystal that signified her 'Crystal Healer' status.

"Don't worry." Izumi assured the young woman. "This isn't anything new."

"This is certainly something to worry about." Rainee chided. "Mr. Sig, please get a cab."

"Right!" Sig hurried off.

"Izumi," Rainee turned to her patient. "You saw the 'Truth', didn't you? What did you sacrifice? Please don't try to hide it." She showed the female alchemist the pacifier hanging around her neck.

"You are…" Izumi gaped, wide-eyed. "They took a few of my organs. I tried to revive my dead baby."

"I see…" Rainee mumbled. "If you would excuse us. Hohenheim, if you will."

"Of course." Hohenheim nodded, thrusting a hand into Izumi's belly.

"Izumi, hand in there!" Sig urged, having punched Hohenheim off his wife.

"Calm down, dear." Izumi assured. "I'm fine."

"You were stabbed in the stomach." Sig reminded.

"But I can breathe more easily now." Izumi remarked.

"Show me your wound." Sig insisted.

"There's no wound." Izumi stated.

"The organs that were taken are proof of your sins," Rainee explained. "So, Hohenheim can't bring them back."

"But I rearranged your insides a bit to ease the flow of blood." Hohenheim reclaimed his glasses. "Izumi, you can't die just yet."

"Hohenheim…" Izumi whispered. "Just… what exactly _are_ you?"

"I'm a human by the name of Von Hohenheim." Hohenheim replied. "A Philosopher's Stone in human form and the destroyer of Rainee's ancestral homeland."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	3. The Signs of a Counterattack

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 2 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 2: The Signs of a Counterattack

* * *

"Guys!" Rose called, the able-bodied men working to rebuild Reole. "Lunch is served. Please line up."

"Excuse me…" Hohenheim moaned, dying on hunger on the ground. "Can we have some, as well?"

"Thank you." Rainee nodded, as Hohenheim gulped down the stew. "You saved us. That was great."

"Where did you come from?" the food vendor inquired.

"That's a difficult question to answer, since we've been wandering all over the place." Hohenheim replied.

"But why Reole out of all places?" the food vendor asked.

"You've heard of the riots that happened here, right?" Rose pressed. "There's nothing left of this town because of it."

"There are delicious meals here, are there not?" Hohenheim reminded.

"I'm flattered by your compliment." Rose admitted. "But this is all I can do to help."

"That's not true." Rainee corrected. "Both the warm meals you serve and the bright smile on your face motivates everyone to work. That's right, I know you saved our lives, but we're actually looking for a church."

"A church?" Rose echoed.

"The headquarters of the Leto religion, the cause of the riot." Rainee confirmed.

"It's just as you see." The food vendor stated, having brought the pair to the ruins. "Even if you go in, there won't be anything left."

"Is there a passage that leads underground?" Rainee asked.

"There is, but…" Rose replied.

"What's this?" Hohenheim peered at the underground toxic spring.

"A poisoned reservoir." Rose answered. "It was already like that when we found it."

"So, an ordinary person won't be able to get past this." Rainee mused.

"You'll die if you step into it." The food vendor warned as Hohenheim stepped forward.

Rainee ignored the warning, her pacifier flaring up in power, "Harmonix Sphere." She encased both Hohenheim and herself within the hardened 'Sky Flame' orb and moved them across the poisoned waters.

"A miracle…" the food vendor gaped, recognizing the high-collared sleeveless white battle dress the young woman wore.

"You mean…" Rose was stunned.

"'The True Heir'." The food vendor confirmed. "The Queen of Xerxes has returned."

"Queen?" Rose echoed. "But she isn't crowned yet."

The aged vendor grinned, "Just because she is not crowned does not mean she is not the Queen. It flows in her blood and you can see it in her eyes. True Queens are not made, Rose, they are born."

"We're going to go a bit further." Hohenheim shouted back. "Could you wait for us here?"

* * *

"Wow…" Hohenheim noted, blasting through a wall to find train tracks before them. "This place is huge." He remarked, lighting the way with his lamp. "Damn him, making something so large."

"That was quick." Rainee mused, stopping in her tracks, 'Pride' rushing towards them a second later. Summoning her hardened 'Sky Flames' on her heels, she retreated, with Hohenheim behind her.

Hohenheim transmuted spiked obstacles to buy them time, only to fail at preventing 'Pride's destructive powers. "Uh oh, that wasn't even enough to slow you down." He remarked. "In that case, why don't I trap you?" he transmuted some more stone spikes from the walls, trying to stop 'Pride's assault. The shadows merely smashed through the stone and charged towards the pair.

"Dragon's Embrace." Rainee summoned her barrier as the pair retreated back towards the tunnel.

"What's wrong?" Hohenheim taunted, Rainee recalling her shield, 'Pride's hands stopping short from the tunnel. "Aren't you going to kill me?"

"You're… Von Hohenheim, aren't you?" 'Pride' growled.

"Looks like this is as far as you can go." Hohenheim pointed to the tunnel border. "You'll die if you go any further? Going past this line will result in your death, right? Kind of like that flask. So, my conclusion is you can only move within this tunnel in the center portion of Central. What do you say? Am I right? What's wrong? Why don't you say something, Mr. Can't-Leave-His-Home? You mad?"

"There's no such thing as wrath within me." 'Pride' insisted. "Not just wrath. I left all unnecessary emotions within Father. My name is 'Pride'.

"'Pride'…" Rainee voiced. "So that stands for 'avarice'. They say man is embodied by seven deadly sins: lust, greed, sloth, gluttony, envy, wrath, and pride.

"So the emotion he let go first was you, 'Pride'." Hohenheim snorted. "Funny how he detached you to look exactly as he did when he was in the flask. So that appearance is the true nature of that arrogant, self-adulating father of yours.

"I'm going to ask that the two of you visit my father." 'Pride' requested.

"No need to rush things." Hohenheim assured. "Don't worry; we'd visit him even if we weren't invited." The pair turned to exit. "Tell him this: 'Slave Number 23 will accompany the 'Sky Princess' to see you soon. Throw yourself back in your chair in Central while you wait for them.' Got it?"

* * *

"They're back." The food vendor remarked, the bright orange orb alerting them that the pair had returned. "Find anything?"

"Yeah." Hohenheim nodded. "People shouldn't go near this place. It's dangerous. Please tell everyone not to go in."

"What were you doing down there?" Rose inquired.

"Just a little declaration of war." Rainee smiled mysteriously.

* * *

SailorStar9: Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames, on the other hand, especially the one-liners types, would be given to Roy Mustang as additional ammunition.


	4. Full Throttle

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 3 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 3: Full Throttle

* * *

"Rose!" Al beamed, having led the group to Reole. "How have you been?"

"I should be asking you the same thing, Al." Rose replied. "What, you're still on a journey?"

"You know her?" Jerso asked.

"Something like that." Al replied.

"Al, where's Ed?" Rose thought to ask. "He's not with you?

"Brother's not with us today." Al replied.

"That's too bad." Rose mused. "I really wanted to see him."

"What's this?" Al joked, seeing Winry's expression change.

"What?" Winry pouted.

"No, I was just pondering the meaning behind that mysterious look on your face." Al noted.

"Quit saying such weird things!" Winry fumed.

"Rose," Hohenheim called, the washed pot in his hands. "I finished washing the pots. Is there anything else for me to…" he stopped short when he saw Al and Winry. "It's been a while, Al." he greeted his younger son. "So, I heard from Pinako. About what happened to your body and such. Let's catch up on things later." He added, being called off to work. "An underground tunnel?" he echoed as he and Al worked together.

"Yeah, I wanted to check whether there's one under this city." Al replied. "If there is… No, there has to be! Then…"

"Hold that thought." Hohenheim held him off. "Let's take this somewhere private. So you came to Reole to prevent the activation of the Nationwide Transmutation Circle?" he confirmed.

"Yeah, then I found _you_ here." Al replied. "What a surprise. It makes me feel lucky. We met a man who looks like you underneath Central. I seriously doubt that there's no link between you two. I figured you knew who he was."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Alphonse?" Hohenheim asked. "What if I was on their side? Didn't you consider the possibility that everything you just said could make it to the enemy's side? I'm really happy that you trust me." He smiled, giving the armor a friendly punch. "It's a long story." He added. "I want Edward to hear it as well."

"The thing is, brother…" Al started. "Has gone missing."

* * *

"You listening?" Hohenheim asked, once he and Rainee sat Al down and explained everything.

"Well, so… you were a slave, and now you're a Philosopher's Stone?" Al repeated. "And Rainee is the last of the Xerxes royalty?"

"Yup, exactly." Hohenheim confirmed.

"Guess it's pretty unbelievable after all." Rainee chuckled. "Well, we don't blame you. You'd be crazy to believe a story like that out of the blue. I knew I was, until…" she looked at her glowing pacifier.

"I guess I'm crazy then." Al remarked.

"You accept things pretty quickly." Hohenheim was surprised.

"To tell you the truth, I'm pretty nervous." Al admitted. "But I guess it was easier to believe because my body is also like this. How does it feel to be immortal?"

"I guess it's convenient in many ways." Hohenheim shrugged. "But it's sad to see my loved ones go before me."

"Mom?" Al guessed. "Hey dad, you're a Philosopher's Stone, which means your body isn't exactly normal, right? Then are Brother and I…"

"Are you asking whether you two are normal humans?" Hohenheim finished the question. "Don't worry. My soul is fused with the Philosopher's Stone, but the actual core that holds me together, is myself, a human being."

"But the one at Central…" Rainee stated. "He's only wearing a shell that resembles Hohenheim."

"A shell?" Al echoed.

"Yeah," Rainee nodded. "So if you break the shell, you should be able to defeat him."

"Oh right." Al remembered something. "Aren't they trying to recreate the tragedy at Xerxes by using this country?" he pulled out the plans they had made. "If we don't' stop them soon, there'll be a disaster."

Not bad." Hohenheim nodded. "You've figured out this much. And this must the reverse transmutation circle."

"The quick way would be to destroy the underground tunnel." Al stood up.

"Don't even think about it." Rainee objected. "A powerful Homunculus by the name of 'Pride' lurks in the tunnel."

"But if we don't hurry, their transmutation circle will…" Al protested.

"It may be complete, or has been for a while." Rainee sighed.

"Then all the reason to…!" Al voiced.

"'The Day' hasn't come yet." Rainee declared. "Alphonse, don't be focused on what's at your feet. Look above you." She advised. "If you do, you'll be able to see new things."

"Above?" Al echoed. "The sky. Sun God Leto?"

"He's waiting for 'The Day'." Rainee nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames, on the other hand, especially the one-liners types, would be given to Roy Mustang as additional ammunition.


	5. The Promised Day

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 4 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 4: The Promised Day

* * *

"I'm sorry." Mason apologized over the phone, after ushering the soldiers out. "The soldiers were here again. Yes. I have a message for you from Alphonse and a man named Hohenheim."

* * *

"I see." Sig noted. "That sounds like a pretty big deal. Yeah. Got it. The promised day, huh?" he mused, hanging up. "So that woman truly is the 'Desert Queen'."

* * *

"An Ishvalan with dark glasses, and a large man with a Mohawk." The imprisoned Izumi looked at her visitors. "Just like I heard. I was waiting for you to come out."

"Who the hell are you?" Mile questioned.

"Like I said, I'm a passing housewife." Izumi shrugged. "I have a message for you from Al. Can we talk in private?"

* * *

"Yes, it's a message from Alphonse Elric." Falman patched a call over to Grumman. "All that it contained in the message is 'The Promised Day, the 'Desert Queen'.'"

* * *

"Well, well, the 'Promised Day'." Grumman remarked. "Very fitting. Things are really starting to get interesting." He looked at the letter that had been delivered to him, the seal of ancient Xerxes blazing at the end. "Hey, Rebecca!" he greeted his subordinate at the firing range the next day. "Your skills are as great as ever."

"What are you doing, Lieutenant General Grumman?" Rebecca exclaimed.

"You shouldn't let you guard down on the battlefield." Grumman chuckled. "By the way, you are friends with Lieutenant Hawkeye, right?"

* * *

"Hey Riza!" Rebecca waved, arriving to Central.

"It's been so long, Rebecca." Riza greeted.

"They rescheduled the joint training between the north and the east." Rebecca complained, the two friends settling in outside a coffee shop. "You know, because of that battle between Drachma and Briggs the other day."

"Now, it's planned to take place in the east, right?" Riza inquired. "I heard from the Führer."

"First, Colonel Mustang, now the Führer." Rebecca whined. "Introduce me to some hot guys in Central, why don't you?"

"Here's one." Riza thrust Black Hayate into Rebecca's face.

"Hayate!" Rebecca hugged the dog. "Your master is heartless! She's stingy! You just watch!" she declared at the station. "I'm going to marry some rich guy and retire already!"

"Okay, good luck." Riza smiled.

"Give my regard to Second Lieutenant Havoc." Rebecca stopped in her tracks. "See you later."

Black Hayate turned to its mistress, allowing Riza to spot the rolled up note attached to its collar.

* * *

"I'm thinking about transferring to a hospital in the east once my body settles down." Havoc informed his visitor.

"It'll get lonely around here." Riza remarked. "If I had known that, I would have brought you something better. This is for you." She pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "One cigarette a day, right?"

"Thanks a bunch." Havoc grinned. "I just ran out of them."

"I'll visit you again." Riza took her leave. "Rebecca was worried about you. If the Colonel visits, please give him my regards."

"Did you hear that, Colonel?" Havoc chuckled, once the door was shut. "You didn't need to hide like that." He chided, Roy pulling the curtain aside.

"We're both being watched." Roy reminded. "It'll be bad if they get suspicious of us after meeting in private."

"How about a smoke, Colonel?" Havoc offered. "Come on, just one for the road.", causing Roy to notice the slip of paper rolled up to resemble real cigarettes.

* * *

"In the following spring, on the 'Promised Day'," Roy read the note. "Both the north and the east will make their move. The 'Desert Queen'." Letting the paper fall, he burnt the note to a char.

* * *

SailorStar9: Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames, on the other hand, especially the one-liners types, would be given to Roy Mustang as additional ammunition.


	6. Messenger of Darkness

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 5 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 5: Messenger of Darkness

* * *

"Hoh-san," one of the Kanama refugees alerted Hohenheim. "You've got some visitors."

"So, you're here, Edwa…" Hohenheim stood up, only to be hammered by a punch to the face.

"God that felt good." Ed remarked.

"The first thing you do is punch me in the face?" Hohenheim exclaimed. "And with your right hand too!"

"Looks like you made some new friends." Rainee stated.

"We're just working with him due to the circumstances." Heinkel corrected.

"And I'm the boss of all of them." 'Greed' declared.

"Oh my." Hohenheim noted. "Thank you for taking care of my son."

"Not a problem." 'Greed' replied. "Though he's one hell of a brat."

"Shut up!" Ed snapped.

"Interesting tattoo you've got there." Rainee spotted the Ouroboros tattoo on 'Greed's palm.

"Oh…" 'Greed' raised his hand. "This. Guess there's no point in hiding it. You'd better not hide anything either, 'Desert Queen'."

"Tomorrow is the 'Promised Day', right?" Ed reminded.

"Yeah." Hohenheim nodded. "We'll tell you guys everything. Guess you won't be able to accept it as easily as Alphonse did." He remarked, after relating everything.

"You told Al too?" Ed echoed.

"Yeah." Hohenheim nodded. "He probably has a lot to think about, but he accepted it. The Philosopher's Stone you've been looking for is right here." He pointed to himself. "Do you want to use it?"

"Don't fuck with me!" Ed snapped. "They're lives of people who are totally uninvolved. We lost our bodies due to our own carelessness! What gives us the right to use their lives?"

"I'm glad my son grew up to say that." Hohenheim smiled.

"A solar eclipse occurs tomorrow." Rainee stated. "He's planning on using that."

"A solar eclipse?" Ed echoed. "How would he use that?"

"Edward," Hohenheim turned to the blond teen. "Would you be willing to help us stop his plans?"

"Don't get me wrong." Ed corrected. "I'm going to beat the hell out of that geezer even if I _don't_ have to work with _you_!" he raged at Hohenheim. "I'm just listening to what he has to say right now because teaming up with you might increase our chance of winning."

"I'm glad to hear…" Hohenheim sighed. "Whatever the reason may be, you're willing to fight alongside us."

"Granny Pinako asked me to tell you Mom's last words." Ed stopped in his tracks. "'Sorry I couldn't keep my promise. I'm going to have to leave you first.'"

* * *

"Al!" Ed beamed, as Al exited from the forest, the small group leaving Kanama. "Don't scare me like that. I'm glad we were able to join up. How have you been?"

"Looks like you were safe and sound too, brother." Al remarked.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Major Miles?" Ed wondered. "Is everything going well over there?"

"I actually want to talk to you about that." Al admitted. "Could you come here for a second?"

"Ed!" Ling barked, reclaiming his body.

"Ling!" Ed blinked.

"Get away from him!" Ling warned. "He's…"

"What's going on?" Ed wondered, the group barely dodging 'Pride's assault.

"So you joined them, 'Greed'." 'Pride' remarked. "And you were taken control of by a human like that… your soul is too weak." He announced.

"Al…" Ed gaped, as shadows emerged from the cracks of Al's armor.

"It's 'Pride'." Greed corrected. "I guess he's sort of like our eldest brother."

"A Homunculus?" Ed realized.

"So you're going to betray us no matter what, 'Greed'?" 'Pride' questioned. "Then at this point, you're nothing but an obstacle for us."

"Damn you…" Greed hissed. "How did you know we were here?"

"How dare you transform into Al?" Ed snapped.

"I didn't transform into anything." 'Pride' corrected. "This is really your little brother's body." He lifted the helmet to reveal that he was indeed possessing Al's body.

"You son of a… !" Ed hissed.

"I'm going to dispose of 'Greed' right here and now." 'Pride' declared. "And then, I'm going to have the Fullmetal Alchemist come with me afterwards."

"I can't escape into the slums." Ed noted and transmuted a dirt wall to block off 'Pride's assault.

"You can't guard against this guy." 'Greed' advised, 'Pride' breaking the barrier easily. _That was close._ He mused, his 'Ultimate Shield' in place to fend off the raging attack.

"Well, I've captured your friend." 'Pride' stated, grabbing 'Greed' with his shadows. "Do I also have to capture the people in the slums in order for you to cooperate with me?"

"He's good." 'Greed' admitted. "He's going right for your soft spots."

"I can't be on the losing side all the time." Ed grinned as 'Pride' snaked towards him and cut off the lights from the slums via alchemy. _I can't see anything, but the eyeballs have also disappeared._

"'Greed'." Heinkel whispered.

"Is that you, Heinkel?" 'Greed' muttered.

"What's going on?" Darius questioned. "What happened?"

"A shadow only exists if there is light." 'Greed' explained. "He can't even materialize in the dark, and can't see anything, just like us. He's just lurking somewhere. If the lights come back, he'll be back. Heinkel, did you see Alphonse's shadow earlier?"

"Yeah." The chimera nodded. "There were a lot of these tentacles crawling around."

"Not that." 'Greed' corrected. "He is always near a large shadow, right? 'Pride's real body is somewhere within the shadows of the forest." He surmised. "He has a container just for himself to use whenever he goes out.:

* * *

"You're not getting away!" Heinkel, in his chimera form, attacked the hidden Selim.

"Ed!" Darius voiced. "How's your little brother doing?" he exited from the bushes.

"He doesn't seem to have moved at all." Ed replied. "You can hear it when he does."

"Let's leave this place for now." Darius advised.

"You're telling me to abandon Al?" Ed echoed.

"I understand that you're worried." Darius stated. "But what if we were to approach him carelessly, just to find that it was a trap? We need to stick close together until Heinkel takes care of 'Pride' in order to avoid accidentally attacking each other."

_Damn that 'Pride'…_ 'Greed mused, as Darius led Ed back to the group. _How did he know we were here? That shouldn't be part of his abilities…_

"Duck!" Darius barked, sensing 'Gluttony'.

"Smells like the Fullmetal Alchemist." 'Gluttony' stated, biting off a chuck off a tree. "Smells like 'Greed'."

"Judging from the voice… 'Gluttony'?" 'Greed' realized. "Now I get it. He used 'Gluttony's keen sense of smell to find us."

"I also smell a scent of a guy I don't recognize." 'Gluttony' sniffed the air.

"He's talking about you, Darius." 'Greed' joked. "That one's also a Homunculus."

"My animal instincts are telling me not to do it, but…" Darius turned into his chimera form. "Men are all about guts! Victory goes to the swiftest!" and charged at 'Gluttony'.

"That you, Ling?" 'Greed' wondered when his host spoke to him.

"Switch with me for a sec." Ling requested. "I can sense the aura of the Homunculi. I was also the one to notice 'Pride', right? I can fight better than you in this darkness."

"Guess I don't have a choice." 'Greed' relented, barely dodging 'Gluttony's attack. "You better not run off with this body!"

"Cut the jokes!" Ling snapped, regaining control. "It's my body to begin with. There you are!" he slammed a punch onto 'Gluttony's head.

"Is it Ling now?" Ed asked.

"You're making me angry!" 'Gluttony' muttered. "And I'm also hungry! But you guys aren't letting me eat you. That's why I'm just going to swallow you!" he reverted back into his real form.

"What was that?" Ed gaped, a mysterious figure rushing out from behind the bushes and used a metallic arm with a sharp blade to slice up Gluttony's body.

"Stay still." Darius warned.

"Is there someone else?" Ed wondered.

"I have no idea." Ling admitted. "I haven't got a clue, but this is…!" he grinned.

"I know this smell…" the bleeding 'Gluttony' muttered, before being tossed over his assailant's shoulder.

"Glad to see you in top shape!" Ling grinned. "I've been waiting for you, Lan Fan!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames, on the other hand, especially the one-liners types, would be given to Roy Mustang as additional ammunition.


	7. The Underground Oath

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 6 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 6: The Underground Oath

* * *

"Geez, I've died." 'Gluttony' moaned, Lan Fan continuing her assault. "So many times because of you." He growled, regenerating. "That was close!" he whined, Lan Fan slamming a downward cut through his body.

"Young master!" Lan Fan exclaimed, Ling slamming a punch onto 'Gluttony'.

"Save the reunion for later!" Ling barked. "Let's finish this!"

"Just let me eat you already!" 'Gluttony' roared. "How in the world can you tell where I am…" he was stunned and Ling hammered a kick across his face. "When it's so pitch dark out here?"

"The Emperor of Xing moves our nation by manipulating the veins of the dragon," Fu explained. "In other words, the flow of energy. We, who serve him, can also read the flow. Additionally, by virtue of our office, we can see well in the dark."

"That voice…" Ed gaped.

"It's been a while, kid." Fu removed his mask.

"So it _is_ you, Fu-ji-san." Ed grinned. "Why are you here? How did you know where we were?"

"We were lurking in Central for a bit to figure out what was going on." Fu replied. "And we sensed a few substantial energy forms headed in this direction. So we followed them. There are two large energy forms clashing right over there too." He looked to the area where the fight was.

"I think that was 'Greed' and 'Gluttony'." Ed supplied.

"There's also one in the woods." Fu turned.

"A friend of ours is fighting a Homunculus called 'Pride' right now." Darius explained.

"And lastly," Fu turned to the slums. "There's something within the nearby village that can't even be compared to the rest."

"That's probably Ed's old man," Darius replied. "Or the young Queen he's guarding."

"Them?" Ed echoed.

"Is your father not human?" Fu asked.

"We can leave him be for now." Ed looked away. "Gotta do something about the Homunculi first."

"Don't worry about 'Gluttony'." Fu assured. "We can leave him to Lan Fan."

"It's only been half a year since she got her Automail attached!" Ed argued. "That is reckless. We need to help her, or she's dead meat."

"Don't worry." Fu assured, once Ed was blown off by an explosion. "Martial arts aren't our only weapon."

"Fu-ji-san, what else do you guys have aside from explosives?" Ed thought to ask.

"A lot of stuff." Fu declared. "Tear gas, flash bangs, and flares."

"The people in the slums are beginning to turn on lights." Ed looked at the village. "Those shadows will start to appear again."

"If we don't hurry, Heinkel will be in trouble." Darius gaped.

"Fu-ji-san, could you take me to where 'Pride' is?" Ed requested. "There's something I want you to help out with."

* * *

"It's just as you said, Roy-boy." Madame Christmas remarked, sliding a sealed envelope to her foster son. "Selim Bradley is not human."

"These photographs are quite old." Roy glanced through the aged pictures. "Twenty years ago…" he flipped over one photo, seeing the year written on the back. "And this one's from fifty years ago. No matter what era, he's always near important government officials."

"I also checked the town where the Führer was supposedly born in." Madame Christmas puffed her cigarette. "Although there are documents that show he grew up there, not a single soul has seen the Bradley family there before. The mansion located at the address was also a fake. Of course, no relatives either."

"Thank you, Madame Christmas." Roy noted. "You must have gone through a lot to gather all this information."

"You bet." Madame Christmas retorted. "But the moment I found out Selim wasn't human; all my fatigue just flew away. But then, I wonder why nobody noticed before?"

"He's the son of the man who stands at the top of this militaristic state, even nicknamed 'King'." Roy mused. "Fabricating a tale is like a walk in the park."

"By the way," Madame Christmas slid a box over the countertop. "This came in the other day; it's from Rainee."

"She's alive?" Roy echoed and opened the box.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Madame Christmas glared, her foster son recovering the jeweled flower-shaped hairpin from the box.

"Why was it something I did?" Roy whined.

"She returned _that_ to you." Madame Christmas glared harder, pointing to the love token her foster son had given to his first girlfriend a decade and a half ago.

* * *

"That was close, man." Ed sighed, blocking off 'Pride's attack, now that the lights were back. "Geez, I still can't believe a brat like you was a Homunculus. You certainly had me going, Selim Bradley."

"Appearances are only symbols." Selim shrugged. "Isn't that right, Mister Tiny Alchemist?"

* * *

"Christ." Madame Christmas sighed, hearing the explosions above that turned her pub into rubble. "Look what happened to my castle."

"I'll buy another one for you soon, so forgive me." Roy smiled, tossing the igniter into the sewer water.

"In that case, I guess I can let it go." Madame Christmas shrugged. "I'm going to need to stay undercover for a while too."

"Are the girls from the shop safe?" Roy asked.

"Don't worry." Madame Christmas assured. "Our little 'Pacifier Princess' gave them refuge in her ancestral homeland. They're probably having fun, and I'm sure they've forgotten about you. Moving right along," she warned. "Worry about yourself and this country's future for now. I won't forgive you if I meet you in a body bag as a traitor the next time I see you." She bade her foster son farewell.

"Thanks, Madame." Roy declared. "I'll definitely repay you."

"Gonna repay the loan once you become successful, eh?" Madame Christmas reminded. "I guess I'll be looking forward to it this time, Roy-boy."

"I'm not a kid anymore, you know." Roy sighed.

"While you're at it, make up with your 'Princess Pacifier'; I want lots of grandkids." Madame Christmas called out.

"Madame!" Roy exclaimed, flustered. "Rainee," he took out the hairpin from his pocket. "One way or the other, _I'll_ find out what happened. Okay." He turned the other way. "Guess it's time for me to do my job too."

* * *

_Why?_ 'Pride' wondered, Ed deflecting his attacks. _Why won't it slice?_

"Good thing I let my Automail in its northern state." Ed grinned. "There's plenty of carbon fiber in it, after all."

_Carbon reinforcement?_ 'Pride' realized. _Copying 'Greed', huh? In that case…_ he retook Al's armor.

"What's wrong?" Ed taunted. "Are you finished already?

"As originally planned," 'Pride' withdrew his shadows. "It's probably advantageous for me to fight using your little brother."

"Fu-ji-san!" Ed gave the cue.

The aged ninja came into the scene, tossing a flash bang into the thicket.

"Curses!" 'Pride' hissed, his shadows receding.

"I'm sick of those guys." 'Gluttony' wailed, fleeing. "What?" he turned to the direction of the flare.

"What's wrong, Lan Fan?" Ling asked, Lan Fan suddenly pausing. "Lan Fan!" he took off after her.

"Darius!" Ed barked.

"You got it!" Darius rushed in, catching Al as 'Pride' fled from his temporal shell.

"Darius, you take Al and run." Ed warned.

"Isn't he still under 'Pride's control?" Darius wondered.

"Parts that have been separated from a Homunculus' body disperse and cease to exist." Ed explained. "Since we separated Al from the source of the shadow, 'Pride' is no longer inside him."

"I won't let you get away!" 'Pride' renewed his attack.

"Have another!" Ed tossed another flash bang.

"What was that flash from earlier?" 'Gluttony' asked.

"You're good." 'Pride' admitted, the flash causing 'Gluttony' to cry out on the ground. "You look pretty beat up." He looked at 'Gluttony'.

"That woman and 'Greed' are so strange." 'Gluttony' whined. "It's like they know where I am in the dark."

"'Gluttony'," 'Pride' voiced. "How many times did you die?"

"I don't even know." 'Gluttony' replied. "A lot."

"I was beaten pretty badly as well." 'Pride' remarked. "At this rate, we may end up being annihilated by them." With that, he had his shadows cluster around 'Gluttony'.

"No…" 'Gluttony' muttered. "I don't like this, 'Pride'. No!" he wailed, 'Pride' shadow devouring him. "Don't eat me! That hurts… help me… Lust…"

With the lower half of 'Gluttony's body falling to the ground, 'Pride's shadows gobbled the revealed Philosopher's Stone.

"He… ate his own comrade…" 'Greed' hissed, taking control his host.

"This is convenient." 'Pride' drawled. "It's quite simple to distinguish your scents. Although the hunger that came with the ability seems like it'll be a pain. This scent…" he grinned, sniffing the air. "Are you nearby, Hohenheim?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames, on the other hand, especially the one-liners types, would be given to Roy Mustang as additional ammunition.


	8. Parent and Child Feelings

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 7 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 7: Parent and Child Feelings

* * *

"Wake up, Al." Hohenheim tried to arouse his younger son. "Hey, Al. Can you hear me? Alphonse!"

* * *

"Edward Elric," 'Pride' started. "I'm sure Hohenheim will have no choice but to show himself if I were to capture you."

"Ed!" 'Greed' warned, Ed now backed into a tree as 'Pride's shadow shot towards him.

Ducking, Ed dodged the falling tree.

"Young master!" Lan Fan looked at 'Greed' who, too, had dodged 'Pride's attack.

"Sorry, it's 'Greed' now." 'Greed smirked. "Here he comes!" he warned.

* * *

"Huh?" Al wondered, awaking. "Dad? So…" he started. "If you're here, am I in Kanama? Why am I… since when… I remember now! 'Pride'!"

"We heard everything from Darius." Rainee assured.

"Drats." Al cursed. "It felt so disgusting. It was as if he was interfering with my soul."

"They're like the alter ego of my alter ego." Hohenheim explained. "Since you're my son, it's probably easier for them to interfere your soul through the blood seal."

"Fu-ji-san.' Al turned to see Fu exit the forest with an injured Heinkel in tow.

"Please treat his injuries." Fu requested.

"How are things going over there?" Hohenheim inquired, Rainee pulling off her healer crystal.

"It's been a long time since I saw a 'Crystal Healer', especially one of her caliber." Fu admitted, as Rainee went to work. "Are you Edward's father?" he approached the blond. "The shadowy monster devoured 'Gluttony', and we hardly stand a chance. 'Greed' and Edward are fighting hi, but things aren't looking too good."

"It's all my fault." Al mused. "Everyone's in danger because I was captured by 'Pride'."

"There's an unlimited source of light due to the fire," Fu added. "And I've used up all my flash bangs. We can't use that same trick again."

"Something's wrong." Rainee frowned. "I'm sorry, but there's something in you chimera' bodies that's counteracting my healing flame."

"It's isn't good." Darius turned to the village. "At this rate, the people living in the slums will be dragged into this as well."

"Dad," Al looked at his father. "You're a skilled alchemist, right?"

"Of course." Hohenheim confirmed. "You'll be amazed."

"There's something I'd like to ask of you, considering your skill." Al requested.

* * *

"Well then," 'Pride' stated, having pushed both Ed and 'Greed' back. "The view is pretty clear now. No use in taking cover." His shadows cornered Lan Fan. You can't escape from my nose."

"Dammit." 'Greed' hissed. "Hey, you alive?"

"More or less." Ed gave him a thumbs-up.

"Should you really be worrying about others, 'Greed'?" 'Pride' taunted. "I wonder how much more you can take at this point."

"You monster." 'Greed' snapped.

"A rather rude way to address your sibling, don't you think?" 'Pride' chided. "Mind if I eat you?"

"Eat me and you'll have a stomachache, nii-chan." 'Greed' joked.

"Oh? Finally decide to show yourselves?" 'Pride' turned to his next targets as Hohenheim and Rainee stepped into the battlefield. "Hohenheim, Princess Shailana XV."

"Heroes are supposed to show up late." Hohenheim remarked.

"So you think you're able to defeat me?" 'Pride' taunted.

"Nah, that's impossible." Hohenheim corrected. "You're pretty scary, after all."

_What are they planning?_ 'Pride' wondered. _Are they aiming for something?_ Withdrawing his shadows from Lan Fan, he gathered them around himself, poised to strike. _He's coming._ He readied himself as Hohenheim stepped forward. "What a disappointing strategy." He looked back at Al, stopping him with his shadows. "You just don't know when to give up. So he came back, just to be taken hostage again?" he questioned, Rainee pulling Ed back. "Your son is quite an odd one."

"Don't you dare to make fun of my son." Hohenheim glared, father instincts kicking in. Using a powerful transmutation, he then manipulated the nearby soil to pull itself up and create a giant dome where all light was cut off.

"Hohenheim!" 'Pride' roared, his shadows shooting out from the cracks.

"Too late." Rainee declared, the light of her 'Sky Flames' forcing the shadows back into the dome.

"Amazing…" 'Greed' gaped. "They actually sealed him in. So, that's the power of the Xerxian royal bloodline." With a smirk, he headed off.

"What's the big idea?" Ed demanded. "You got Al stuck in there!"

"It wasn't my idea." Hohenheim corrected. "It was Al's."

"Defeating 'Pride' in his current state would be difficult." Rainee explained. "And if we were to let him run loose, it would cause massive damage to the surroundings. That's why Al offered himself as a decoy to trap him without engaging in combat. With this, we've gained some time to work out a plan."

"But you guys didn't even discuss with me." Ed protested.

"He said, 'If I were to tell Brother, he'd definitely be against it.'" Rainee smiled. "He did his best he could to think of a way to keep everyone alive. Don't get mad with him."

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Jerso and Zampano." Darius grinned, spotting the two chimeras with Scar.

"Oh, so you guys really did stop working for Kimblee." Jerso noted, once the two group met up.

"If we kept working for him, he'd just dispose of us." Darius reminded.

"Definitely." The other three agreed.

"Thanks to that, we're fugitives now." Darius grinned. "But it does feel nice."

"Also, those guys definitely won't abandon us." Heinkel looked over to the debating group.

"It'll finally begin once the sun comes up." Zampano noted as Rainee outlined the plan. "But I'm surprised to find that the Xerxes royal blood still exists."

"Looks like they've come to terms." Heinkel stated, Rainee giving Fu a grateful bow as the aged ninja took off. "Where did the old man run off to?"

"He went to scout out the town." Rainee replied.

"Alone?" Darius echoed.

"It's more convenient this way." Rainee nodded. "Since he's the only one whose face hasn't been seen by the enemy.

"He'd go check up on a couple of things, such as Colonel Mustang's movements." Ed added. "But for the most part, I think he's worried about the whereabouts of Ling."

* * *

SailorStar9: Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames, on the other hand, especially the one-liners types, would be given to Roy Mustang as additional ammunition.


	9. Central Riot

SailorStar9: This is Chapter 8 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 8: Central Riot

* * *

"There's smoke rising from the city." Lan Fan reported from the tree she was standing on. "I can faintly hear the sound of an alarm, also."

"Looks like the Colonel and the men from Briggs have begun to make their move." Ed remarked. "Central must be in a state of pandemonium right now. Guess it's time to go." He looked at the sun.

"We've prepared the counter for the Nationwide Transmutation Circle." Rainee supplied. "But it won't hurt to stop it before it's activated. He's basically just like how he was in the flask, but bigger. If you destroy his container, he should perish. We'll… also be able to free the souls of the ones that are bound inside him." She added, her pacifier glowing.

"But how do you get him?" Zampano inquired.

"We're going to use the underground path I took with May in the past." Scar replied. "There are tons of deadly chimeras, but we should be able to get through with our current party."

"You stay here. Heinkel." Rainee turned to the injured chimera.

"Sorry about this." Heinkel remarked.

"Not your fault." Rainee smiled. "Doctor Marcoh, make sure the military doesn't find you. Yoki, you wait here too."

"Gladly…" Yoki nodded.

* * *

"This won't do." Ed hissed, finding the entranced blocked off. "The soldiers are gathered right in front of it and we can't approach."

"It'll be a bit tough to force our way through." Jerso noted.

"There's another entrance." Ed remembered Laboratory 3. "Research Laboratory 3. Al and the Colonel have infiltrated there before and fought against the Homunculi."

"You're terrible." Rainee joked, Ed having knocked out the guards.

"Shut up." Ed muttered. "Let's go. I think it was around here." He mused, stalking the corridors. "Here it is." He stopped before the alchemy-shielded entrance. "Should we split up?" he wondered, once the group was inside the tunnel.

"I'll go this way." Hohenheim pointed. "Edward and Scar go the other way."

"Why do I have to go with him?" Ed fumed.

"If you try to distribute strength alchemy-wise, this would be the best." Rainee agreed.

"Besides, when the enemy sealed alchemy, Scar was able to use it but you couldn't do anything, right?" Hohenheim reminded.

"Then those two should go together." Jerso concurred. "What about the rest of us?"

"I'm not your average Joe, so I should be fine on my own." Hohenheim assured. "But, well…" he turned to Lan Fan. "I guess I'll take this lady from Xing as my bodyguard. So, if you see him, give it your all to destroy him. Rainee, don't be too reckless." He cautioned.

"What a pervert." Jerso muttered after Hohenheim and Lan Fan went their way.

"Meh," Rainee snorted. "Knowing Hohenheim, he'd probably let Lan Fan go off halfway to find Ling Yao."

"Let's go already." Darius urged.

* * *

SailorStar9: Suggestions and constructive criticism are welcome. Flames, on the other hand, especially the one-liners types, would be given to Roy Mustang as additional ammunition.


	10. Immortal Army

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 8 out, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. If you guys have been wondering where I disappeared to, I've been preparing for my exams these past four days. So, without further ado, onto this chapter. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 9: Immortal Army

* * *

"What a huge gate." Darius remarked. "I don't like the feeling it gives off. Is this really the place?"

"Yeah." Ed confirmed. "It looks exactly like Al described it."

"Who the heck is that?" Jerso spotted Barry's remains.

"Number 66, Barry the Chopper." Ed supplied. "He was Slicer's partner." Resting his hands on the door, he tried to pull it open.

"Step aside." Scar instructed.

"Wait." Rainee stopped him, as the door creaked open and the Mannequin Soldiers poured out.

"You…" Ed snapped, slamming a high kick at a Mannequin Soldier coming at him, the others fighting off the Mannequin Soldier horde.

"Heat Storm!" Rainee rained a storm of fire beams at the mannequin army. "They won't die?" she frowned, the burning bodies standing back up. "Don't tell me…!" she realized, upon hearing the soldier's wails. "Did they attach souls to dolls?"

"This is bad." Scar remarked. "If we were to let them outside…"

"Oh no!" Jerso warned as several Mannequin Soldiers headed towards the gate. "They're getting out."

"My bad." Ed apologized, shutting the door shut via alchemy. "I sealed off the exit.

"Don't worry about it." Darius assured. "If you hadn't done that, I would have destroyed the exit myself."

"Now we can prepare for the worst." Zampano agreed.

"Okay, now that we don't have to worry about them getting out…" Jerso grinned. "Let's show them what we've got."

On cue, the three chimeras transformed.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	11. Everyone's Power

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 9 out, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. If you guys have been wondering where I disappeared to, I've been preparing for my exams these past four days. So, without further ado, onto this chapter. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 10: Everyone's Power

* * *

"Good thing I'm meaty." Darius joked, Rainee having blasted a Mannequin Soldier off his back via a 'Fire Ray'. "Can't underestimate the power if a Philosopher's Stone, I guess."

Rainee said nothing and fired a 'Fire Arrow' at one of the Mannequin Soldier's legs, taking off both limbs. "Their legs." She barked. "Aim for their legs!"

With the new strategy, the group renewed their assault.

Transmuting a trident, Ed sliced off the incoming Mannequin Soldiers' legs.

"There's _still_ more of them?" Darius echoed, reclaiming his axe as more Mannequin Soldiers emerged from the door. "There's no end to them!" he continued hacking away.

"I'm almost out of stings." Zampano panted.

"I'm just out of saliva as well." Jerso added.

"Fusion Fire!" Rainee's flames erupted from both hands engulfing the Mannequin Soldiers surrounding them in an inferno storm.

"Dammit!" Ed cursed, reading to charge in when a fallen Mannequin Soldier grabbed his foot.

"Ed!" Darius warned when the door burst into flames, blowing the Mannequin Soldier away.

"It's always so unruly wherever I find you." Roy joked. "Shall I lend you a hand, Fullmetal?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	12. Flame of Vengeance

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 10 out, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. If you guys have been wondering where I disappeared to, I've been preparing for my exams these past four days. So, without further ado, onto this chapter. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 11: Flame of Vengeance

* * *

"Colonel!" Ed gawked.

"Looks like you've made some new friends." Roy noted. "Scar." He spotted the Ishvalan. "But wow, this place brings back memories, Lieutenant. It reminds me of your crying face."

"I thought you despise liquids." Riza retorted. "Since they make you useless."

"Save the chatting for later!" Scar snapped. "Take them down!"

"Don't order me around!" Roy glared.

"Roger!" Riza cut him off. "We need to defeat these pale things, right?"

"It's useless, Lieutenant." Ed warned. "Bullets aren't enough to take them down."

"That again?" Riza echoed. "Why does this always happen?"

"Homunculi?" Roy mused. "No, their wounds aren't recovering. But they don't die. Must be the power of a Philosopher's Stone."

"Gentei Kaijo!" Rainee removed the limiter on her pacifier's power, adding an orange spade symbol within the orb as a flaming dragon encircled her.

"It couldn't be…" Roy recognized the voice. "Rainee…" he breathed.

"Dragon Flame!" Rainee sent her fire dragon straight towards the Mannequin Soldiers.

Roy released a torrent of fire, powering up the said flame dragon which incinerated the lot of them in a single blow. "I told you I'll always have your back, Rainee." He caught the exhausted Xerxian Princess before she fell over.

"Is that you, May?" Jerso asked, the Chang Princess having fallen through the roof after a tunnel collapse.

"Envy!" Ed snapped, noticing the coughing Homunculus.

"You guys!" Envy gaped.

"Fool!" Scar scolded the child. "Why didn't you return to your country? It's fine." He relented. "Don't cry."

"Man," Envy scoffed. "Human traits like this make my skin crawl. But wow, you guys showed them who's boss. The Fullmetal Alchemist and the Flame Alchemist. In addition, Scar and the Xerxian Princess. The shitty chimeras I owe a favor to from up north are with you, too. Now, I wonder who I should take care of first."

"So you're Envy?" Roy questioned. "You're the Homunculus who can change form, right?"

"You know about me?" Envy was surprised. "Nice to meet you, Colonel Mustang. Wait," he stopped himself. "Is this okay, Scar? He's a State Alchemist who turned Ishbal into hell."

"You're right." Scar admitted.

"What, you're all buddy-buddy now?" Envy was puzzled. "This is boring. Show me something more muddy and disgusting. I find enjoyment in watching you pieces of trash shrieking like animals."

"I don't have time to entertain your vulgar hobbies." Roy sighed.

"Vulgar?" Envy echoed. "Well then, let me ask. Don't you humans also love watching people's unhappiness and watching fools dance? Isn't that why you're always fighting wars?"

"True," Roy admitted. "It is indeed entertaining to watch fools dance like madmen. It's especially entertaining to watch fools like you homunculi dance. I've answered your question. Now it's time for to you answer mine. Who killed Maes Hughes? Answer me, Homunculus."

"Maria Ross." Envy replied. "The one you burned to a crisp."

"Wrong." Roy corrected. "It wasn't her. Simply state the truth, you moron. Who killed Hughes?"

"Congratulations, Colonel Mustang." Envy laughed. "You finally found the real culprit."

"I can't imagine Hughes getting killed by a moron like you." Roy retorted.

"'Moron'?" Envy echoed. "Morons are what you're called…" he morphed into Gracia's form. "Idiots like Hughes who'd fall for dumb shit like this. Your face changed." He grinned, Roy's expression now turned into rage. "I love that expression. Hughes had a great look on his face when I killed him too."

"It's decided." Roy declared. "You're the one who killed Hughes. That's all I needed to know. You don't need to say anything else, Envy. Let's start this by reducing your tongue to ashes. Scar," he started. "Fullmetal, leave this place to me. He's _my_ prey."

"Gotcha." Jerso noted. "We'll leave this place to you and go on…"

"Who gave your permission to pass?" Envy blocked their way with his extended arm. "I still need to repay the debt you guys gave me up north…" he was cut off when Roy sent a blast of fire at his mouth.

"Do you have the time to be speaking to others while facing me?" Roy glared.

"Go, Edward." Riza instructed. "We'll figure something out."

"Go, Edward Elric." Roy gave the order. "Don't you and the 'Desert Queen' have something you need to take care of?"

"Come on, let's go, Ed." Darius pulled Ed off. "The Colonel will be fine." He assured, the group entering the gate. "Finishing off a Homunculus should be a piece of cake for him."

"That's not the issue I'm worried about." Rainee corrected. "I've seen that look on him before."

* * *

"How does it feel to have all the liquids within your eyes boil?" Roy retorted, burning out Envy's eyeballs and cutting off the Homunculus' ranting after Envy returned to his original form. "It was nice of you to make yourself a bigger target." He engulfed Envy in flames. "Did you think you could beat me if you increased your size?"

_That's right._ Envy remembered. _He's the one who burned Lust to death._ Sending some rubble towards Roy, the Homunculus made his escape.

"Wait!" Roy took off after Envy, before ordering Riza to stay put.

* * *

"Scar." Rainee voiced. "Do you mind?"

"Is this about the Flame Alchemist?" Scar inquired. "Because I once lost my soul after engulfing myself in flames of revenge, I can understand well. If he goes on, he'll end up reducing even his own heart with the flames of wrath."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	13. Beyond the Raging Fire

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 11 out, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. If you guys have been wondering where I disappeared to, I've been preparing for my exams these past four days. So, without further ado, onto this chapter. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 12: Beyond the Raging Fire

* * *

"How dare a lowly human look down on…" Envy demanded, before Roy set him on fire once again, recommencing his vicious attack on Envy until the Homunculus' body ceased to regenerate and crumbled to dust. "Dammit…" Envy cursed, crawling out of his destroyed body in his larvae form. "This again…"

"So this is your true form." Roy held Envy under his foot. "You look disgusting. So your name 'Envy' comes from 'jealousy'. Now I get it."

"No…" Envy begged. "Stop…"

"Jealousy sure is disgusting." Roy readied the final blow.

"No, I don't want to die." Envy pleaded.

"Get out of my sight!" Roy ignored the defeated Homunculus' pleas and was about to finish Envy off when Ed's alchemy intervened, knocking the Homunculus into Rainee's hands. "'Sky Princess'," he turned to the trio. "Hand him over. I'll say it once more. Hand him over."

"I refuse." Rainee stood firm.

"He deserves the worst death possible." Roy insisted.

"I refuse." Rainee repeated.

"Hand him over!" Roy demanded. "If not, I'll…"

"Will you kill me?" Rainee asked calmly. "If that's the case, I will not put up a shield."

"I'll fight you head-on!" Ed snapped. "But before we get to that, take a good look in the mirror!" he pointed at Roy's enraged expression. "Do you plan on standing at the top of this country with a face like that? That's not what you've been working your ass off for, is it?"

"So you're going to let your emotions take over and descend to the path of a savage." Scar added. "I guess that's fine. If you're going to insist on living for revenge, I won't stop you. I don't have the right to interfere for someone's revenge. I'm just interested to see what kind of world will be created by someone held prisoner by hatred."

"Hatred is something that will consume your mind and soul, it grants you power and you do grow stronger, but it will also burn away your soul, your humanity, you very being, you become so consumed by hatred that you are willing to take any path, willing to pay any price, sacrifice anything and even anyone for power." Rainee reasoned, her pacifier blazing. "But the hunger given by hatred will grow deeper and stronger, it becomes like an addiction, until it turns on you and consumes you…. trapping you in a cycle forever. That is the danger of hatred; hatred breeds only more hatred and it in turn never ends, it is like a chain that no matter how many times you try to remove it, it comes back to you in the end. It is a cycle that binds you from the very moment hatred grips your mind, soul, and heart in its talons and once there it is nearly impossible to escape, but you can break free of it, it will be hard, but it can be done. That is why I can't let you kill Envy."

"I finally tracked him down." Roy growled.

"I know." Rainee replied. "But what you're about to do isn't for the sake of the country, and it's not for the sake of helping your comrades either. You're trying to dispel your hatred. I cannot allow you to fall down that path. 'Armonia', in other words, harmony; a state without contradiction or flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained. That is a real ruler's heart."

"What's with this situation, I wonder." Roy mused. "Being scolded by a child, being cautioned by a man who had been after my life for revenge and being lectured by a Queen without her Kingdom. I'm the biggest idiot in the world."

"Are you guys retarded?" Envy chided. "Now you're sugarcoating your words? Are you playing a game of 'let's be humane?' You're making my skin crawl. Are you human really that extravagant? Just do what you instincts tell you to. You haven't forgotten, have you, Colonel Mustang? Scar's been after your life. If I recall," he turned to Ed. "It was also Scar who killed the runt's friend's parents too, right? Oh yeah, and the chimera made from the girl and the dog from East City. Wasn't it also Scar who killed them? And on the other hand, you, Scar. What happened to the hatred you had due to so many of your brethren being killed in Ishbal? This is the greatest chance for all of you. Come on, just do it. The cast is assembled. Hate, cry, kill, be killed, and writhe in agony. Get down on all fours. There's no way you pieces of shit can just hold hands and be jolly. Why?" he was confused.

"Envy," Rainee started gently. "In reality, you're jealous of humans. Humans are supposed to be a lot weaker than you Homunculi, but even if they get discouraged after being beaten, and even if they close to falling down after losing their path, they continue to get up and fight. Everyone around them helps them to get on their feet. And you're envious of these humans. Envy…" she gasped when the defeated Homunculus jumped out from her hands.

"This is a disgrace." Envy muttered, crawling towards the crack on the ground. "Being turned into a rag like this… being beaten by you humans… being beaten by an existence on the same level as shit… and to make matters worse, a mere slip of a girl like you…" he let out a scream. "This is a disgrace… I, Envy, am jealous of humans? It's the greatest disgrace… to be understood by a girl like you. I don't know how much longer you can get away with sugarcoating your words, but do try your best." Reaching into his mouth, he pulled out his Philosopher's Stone and crashed it between his hands, causing himself to disintegrate. "Now I know why you truly are the Sky ; the one that colors and engulfs everything. Good-bye, Princess Shailana."

"So he took his life." Roy muttered. "What a coward."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	14. The Adults' Way of Life

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 12 out, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 13: The Adults' Way of Life

* * *

"That's strange." Ed wondered. "I could have sworn it was this way. No, was it that way?"

"Are you lost, Fullmetal?" Roy mocked.

"Shut up!" Ed fumed. "We're lost because we came back to make sure that a complete incompetent moron wasn't doing something dumb!"

"No one asked you to do it." Roy pointed out.

"I'm surprised you can say that." Rainee quirked a smirk. "I mean, how many times do I have to save _your_ ass when we were still kids?"

"You're still on that?" Roy echoed incredulously. "By the way," he dug out the flower-shaped hairpin. "I'm giving this back to you."

"Wrong timing, Mustang." Rainee retorted.

"Was it something I did?" Roy pressed. "If it's so, tell me."

"If you _really_ want to know, fine." Rainee glared. "You broke your promise, moron!"

"Wait," Roy blinked. "What promise?"

Rainee sighed, "Think back at the train station, before you left for Berthold Hawkeye's place. Eleven months, Mustang, and not _one_ letter from you!"

"I could've sworn I wrote back." Roy defended.

"Well, I sure as hell _didn't_ receive them!" Rainee snapped. "Then, one and a half years later, I got a note from _you_ that was three lines long, saying that you're breaking up with me, with no explanations _whatsoever_! Just how am I supposed to think!?"

"Then why wait until _now_ to return it?" Roy asked.

"When my pacifier awoke, Hohenheim took me away before the Father laid his hands on me; took us quite a while to find Madame Christmas' new address." Rainee shrugged.

"They're so loud." Scar stated, as the other two watched the bickering couple. "We're going to be found by the enemy."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	15. Eternal Rest

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 13 out, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 14: Eternal Rest

* * *

"He's close." Rainee stated, her pacifier shining.

"You think so, too?" Ed asked.

* * *

"Oh my, do I have guests?" the golden-toothed scientist inquired, as the group entered the intersection. "I'm little nervous."

"Who are you?" Ed demanded.

"Me?" the scientist mused. "The man who created King Bradley, perhaps?"

"The Führer…" Roy muttered. "Which means you're on their side."

"You…" the scientist peered. "I thought you were at the radio station, but you actually took the effort to come here. Thanks for giving me one less thing to do, Mustang. Guys, entertain them for a while." He summoned the failed candidates for the role of the Führer.

"Spilt!" Rainee barked, the group dodging the charging men.

"Who the hell are they?" Ed questioned, blocking off his opponent's assault.

"Dolls?" Roy inquired.

"No," Scar corrected. "Their movements clearly differ from the dolls."

"They're men who might have been King Bradley." The scientist clarified.

"So if the leftovers are here, then that means…" Rainee realized. "Hohenheim has been defeated?"

"Despite that, they've been training for battle all this time." The scientist added, proceeding to complete the transmutation circle under his feet.

"Guess it can't be helped." Rainee muttered. "Cry, Tensaku!" she summoned her katana.

"Although they are not as powerful as King Bradley," the scientist continued his work. "They're pretty good."

"How non-human can your movements get?" Ed growled, fighting off two of his opponents.

"Please watch your back, Mustang." Rainee advised, her 'Flame Shot' taking out one of the attackers who was about to take Roy's back.

"There's someone my back's entrusted to." Roy grinned.

"Not the time." Rainee scolded.

"There." The scientist completed the transmutation circle. "Let us begin."

"Flame Arrow!" Rainee let her fire loose at the scientist, only to have one of the mindless drones block off the attack.

"Number 16," the scientist ordered. "Number 17, Number 21, Number 23, Number 26. Come here."

"What?" Ed parried off his opponent.

"Here we go." The scientist grinned, activating the transmutation circle.

"What did you do?" Ed demanded.

"This is just the first step." The scientist replied. "Do you know how many alchemy research facilities are there under direct control of the Führer exist in Central?"

"There should be four that are currently being used…" Ed mused. "No," he corrected himself. "Research Laboratory 5… a transmutation circle with five points."

"Then the curving underground path was a circle to connect the five facilities?" Rainee realized. "Oh no!" her eyes widened when a giant eye appeared underneath Ed, the rising black hands created from the transmutation circle sacrificing the five drones. "Has it begun?"

"Dammit!" Ed roared, the sacrifices being taken to where Father was.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. Human Sacrifice

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 14 out, this is Chapter 15 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 15: Human Sacrifice

* * *

"What did you do?" Roy demanded.

"He was simply escorted to a place you'll eventually arrive at yourself." The scientist grinned, the remaining drones resuming their attack. "The ones up there are so unreliable. They couldn't even prepare five sacrifices for this day? Well, I've gathered all the ones who've been seeking morsels like immortality, so it's no surprise they couldn't do their jobs."

"Fire Blade!" Rainee let loose a concentrated ray of fire at the drone charging at her.

The drone simply dodged the energy blast and resumed his charge.

"Not now…" Rainee hissed, the markings Lust had burnt on her arms years ago starting flaring up. "It's too soon… damn…" she spat a curse when the drone sprung, pinning her to the ground.

"Damn you!" Roy growled, ready to unleash his flames when the two drones he was fighting sliced his gloves apart.

Scar, too, was cornered by two blades to his neck.

"Excellent," the scientist applauded. "Stay just like that. Now, Mustang, we don't' have much time. I'd appreciate if you could willingly cooperate with me. Do you mind performing human transmutation and opening the Gate? I don't care who you transmute. Your late parents, your lover, your friend. The one you were close to… what was his name again? Hughes. I don't mind if your transmute him. We'll take care of the arrangements."

"The ones you call… 'Human sacrifices'?" Roy pressed.

"Precisely." The scientist confirmed. "Those who open the Gate can become human sacrifices."

"So, that's why the Elric brothers were chosen." Roy surmised. "I heard from them that human transmutation doesn't work. What idiot would try it when they know it's not going to work?"

"Good point there." The scientist admitted. "So, as long as you open the Gate and come back, it's fine."

"I refuse!" Roy snapped. "I won't perform human transmutation. I won't open the Gate either."

"Didn't I tell you that we don't have much time?" the scientist adjusted his glasses.

"Rainee!" Roy turned, hearing the sound of something being stabbed, Rainee's eyes blanked out as her pacifier cracked; the marks on her arms still burning blood red.

"Now, open the Gate, Mustang." The scientist pressed. "Now perform human transmutation and become the fifth sacrifice." He urged, Rainee was now dragged into the transmutation circle, the said circle activating.

"I won't die…" Rainee breathed out, the crack already closing itself as the light from the transmutation circle surrounded her in a red hue.

"What will you do, Mustang?" the scientist prodded, as numerous red threads tightened around Rainee's limbs, leaving similar markings engraved on her skin.

"Mustang," Rainee voiced, wincing as more symbols manifested. "There's no need… for you do perform human transmutation. They won't let me die; he still needs me as the 'Gate Key'."

"You'll do it, won't you, Mustang?" the scientist grinned. "Now!"

"I will." Roy relented.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. Light that Was Lost

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 15 out, this is Chapter 16 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 16: Light that Was Lost

* * *

"So, you'll do it." The scientist grinned.

"I'll do as you say, Rainee." Roy corrected. "I will not perform human transmutation."

"You're going to abandon her?" the scientist sighed. "That's not very nice of you."

"Abandon?" Roy echoed. "That's the last word I want to hear from someone who uses these guys as pawns."

"I'm sure they're happy to be my pawns." The scientist amended. "They were abandoned by their parents and would have died a long time ago if it hadn't been for me. Yet, I gave them food and the highest education possible. I also gave them the meaning to live. They're thankful."

"And that's precisely why you get tripped up by the enemy." Roy smirked.

"What are you…" the scientist growled, only to vanish from sight.

"He disappeared?" Scar mused, the small bottle of liquefied Philosopher's Stone dropping on the head of Rainee's guard.

"Well, _I'm_ thankful at least." Jerso grinned, using his saliva to capture the scientist from the hole on the roof. "I was able to capture you thanks to your stupidity. Hurry up and let everyone go." He demanded. "Or else…"

"I'm the only doctor here who can use alchemy." The scientist argued. "Don't you get it?"

"You're sounding pretty darn lame right now, mister doctor." Jerso snorted as Riza, May and Zampano jumped down from the hole, the trio dispatching the guards.

"Get out of my way!" Roy snapped, freeing himself and setting the intervening zombie on fire just as the transmutation circle surrounding Rainee completed its work.

"You all right?" Zampano asked, kicking a zombie out of Roy's way, the Colonel catching Rainee before she hit the ground.

"If I can just reach that…" May cursed, chasing after the vital. "This is more important!" she dashed back to the pair. "Leave this to me." And activated her Alkahestry to stop Rainee's bleeding. "I've stopped the bleeding." She informed.

"I'm in your debt." Roy nodded. "Thank you."

Rainee peered open her eyes and took a look at the fading marks on her palms. "Should've known this would happen."

"That was the last of them, huh?" Zampano wondered, tossing the defeated drone aside.

"Thanks, guys." Roy approached the reunited group.

"Don't worry about it." Zampano shrugged.

"King Bradley." Roy recognized 'Wrath's human form. "His wounds aren't healing?"

"Long time no see, Mustang." Bradley greeted.

"It certainly has been a while." Roy agreed. "You look awfully different from how I remember."

"I was certain you'd attempt human transmutation if someone precious were to fall right in front of your eyes." Bradley admitted.

"You're right." Roy confessed. "I probably would have back then. But now, I have people by my side who are willing to stop me and point me toward the right path."

"When you start thinking that humans are pitiful creatures that never learn." Bradley snorted. "There are those like you who knock us off our feet by learning and evolving at such a quick pace. Human are just so unpredictable, it infuriates me."

"What's wrong?" Scar asked when Rainee's pacifier started flaring up.

"He's right underneath…" Rainee breathed. "Deep below."

"I won't let you get in his way!" the scientist struggled against his bond.

"Jerso!" Zampano hurried over, Jerso falling to the ground.

"Get yourselves out of here…." Jerso warned.

"Oh no!" Darius realized.

"Something truly fearsome is approaching." May cautioned.

"This presence…" Rainee frowned, pulling herself out of Roy's arms. "Show yourself, 'Pride'!"

'Wrath' then dodged Roy's flame alchemy before pinning him down to the ground by stabbing both of Roy's hands with two nearby swords.

"Atta-boy, Bradley." The scientist freed himself. "I sure am skilled at rising…" he was cut off when 'Pride' stabbed him from the back.

Entangling him with his shadows, 'Pride' proceeded to draw out a transmutation circle around 'Wrath' and Roy. "Colonel Mustang, you're the fifth sacrifice." He informed, the ensnarled scientist now hovered above the circle.

"The fifth and last." 'Wrath' confirmed.

"I didn't really want to use this method," 'Pride' admitted. "But we're fairly short on time right now."

"We're going to force you to open the Gate, Colonel Mustang." 'Wrath' explained.

"I certainly won't perform…" Roy spat.

"It doesn't matter whether you're willing or not," 'Wrath' corrected. "An alchemist possessing the knowledge of human transmutation was assimilated by 'Pride'. He has the construction formula. You'll be the one responsible of delivering the 'Gate Key' to him."

"I've secured them." 'Pride' stated, his shadows tightening their grip around Roy and Rainee. "Step aside, 'Wrath'."

"Well, I'm curious as to what they're going to take from you." 'Wrath' mused, stepping out of the circle.

"No, you'll be dragged into it!" May warned, stopping Riza as Darius held the blond back.

The transmutation circle now fully activated, Roy was engulfed in its blinding light. The light then expanded out, causing the marks on Rainee's body to burn a bright red as the diamond on her forehead blazed white. Rainee's eyes snapped open, her irises now a scintillating white as her mouth opened in a muted scream.

Moments later, the group looked up as the smoke died down; the pair had vanished into thin air.

* * *

"Colonel!" Ed hurried over as Roy was dropped onto the ground.

"He's the fifth sacrifice, father." 'Pride' reported back, the unconscious Rainee floating in a sphere beside him. "And the 'Gate Key'."

"I'd like to say we've gathered all five." Father admitted. "But Alphonse Elric has yet to come over to this side."

"Are you okay, Colonel?" Ed asked.

"Fullmetal?" Roy inquired. "Where are we?"

"We're with the big cheese now." Ed replied. "And they have Rainee too. What in the world happened, Colonel?"

"I was thrown in front of a large Gate in some white room." Roy answered.

"Gate?" Ed echoed. "Don't tell me they took something from you? But you still have all your limbs."

"I'm surprised you can see me when it's so pitch-dark out here, Fullmetal." Roy remarked.

"What are you talking…" Ed stopped himself.

"It's too dark for me to see anything." Roy stated. "The light." He stood up.

"It couldn't be…" Ed gaped after Roy tripped over a pipe.

"So you've lost your vision." 'Pride' came to the same conclusion. "How convenient. Truth to be told, you have the most troublesome ability out of all the state alchemists, so I'd rather you sit there and weep."

"Colonel…" Ed muttered. "You performed human transmutation?"

"Fullmetal." Roy retorted. "Do you really think I'd do something like that?"

"We forcefully had him open the Gate." 'Pride' shrugged. "But the result is all that matters: with the forced opening of the Gate, the 'Gate Key's emotions were completely destroyed and leaving her powers totally at our disposal. Though Colonel Mustang would have been the most troublesome opponent, with this, he's utterly useless in battle."

"Truth is cruel." Father added. "Out of the cocky ones, who tried to revive the dead in order to be embraced by their mother's warmth again, one of them was robbed of his leg with which to stand, and his one and only brother was also taken from him. The other was stripped of his entire body which left him unable to feel warmth at all. The woman who longed for her dead child was given a body no longer able to reproduce. Now, the one who had his eyes fixed on the country's future was robbed of his vision; never again will he be able to see what the future holds. He gives humans their suitable forms of despair to prevent them from getting too conceited. He is the existence which you humans refer to as 'God': 'Truth'."

"How is that fair?" Ed snapped. "Those of us who acted on our own initiative certainly deserve it. But someone who wasn't even willing was dragged into human transmutation, robbed of his vision and you say that's well-deserved? Truth is too illogical for me to accept. May!" he blinked when the girl dropped in from the hole she blasted through.

"There he is." May turned to Father.

"How dare she open a hole on the roof of my house?" Father demanded.

"He looks different now, but judging from that aura…!" May realized. "You're the immortal leader, aren't you? Alphonse?" she turned to see the motionless armor.

"I don't know." Ed admitted. "He just won't wake up. Al!" he gaped, Al leaving his flesh body back at the Gate.

"Al!" Izumi hurried over to her student.

"Wait, where am I…" Al wondered.

"That…" Father grinned, releasing Rainee from her prison. "Makes all five of you."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. Eye of the Sky, Gate of the Earth

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 16 out, this is Chapter 17 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 17: Eye of the Sky, Gate of the Earth

* * *

"So, you say you refuse to acknowledge Truth?" Father inquired.

"That's exactly right!" Ed snapped. "You also seem to think you've won after gathering the 'Gate Key' and all the human sacrifices, but you won't have your way with us so easily."

"Nonsense." Father scoffed. "All of you are already inside my belly. Oh ya, I see my precious 'Key' has awoken." He remarked as Rainee stirred. "Now, kneel before me and give me your allegiance! That's right." He grinned as Rainee stood up and went on her knees. "Swear that you'll use your powers for my sake!"

"Supernova!" Rainee slammed both her hands onto the ground, releasing a burst of white and orange flames.

"Impossible!" 'Pride' was stunned. "How? Your emotions…"

"The 'Light of Hope' never faded within my heart." Rainee stated simply.

"Hey you, with all the eyes!" May retorted. "You're immortal, aren't you? So, you're not going to deny it."

"Edward, Alphonse," Rainee informed the brothers. "I'm going to need you two to take on 'Pride'. The 'Father' is mine."

"You won't be able to take him on alone." Al protested.

"This is for the sake of the people of Xenxes." Rainee reminded. "Cry, Tensaku!" she summoned her blazing katana.

"Easier said than done." Ed growled. _He forced the Colonel to open the Gate?_ He paused. "Then why didn't he do that to begin with?"

"Fullmetal." Roy replied. "When he dragged me into the transmutation, he said, 'I didn't really want to use this method, but we're fairly short on time.'"

"Meaning it carries a great risk for them." Ed concluded.

"Probably." Roy agreed.

"Guess it's worth a shot." Ed relented. "We can use alchemy!" he declared, both brothers went on the attack.

"Messing up my house again?" Father inquired. "You evil kids."

"Your immortality is mine!" May declared, tossing a kunai into 'Father's head, the weapon was instantly absorbed. She charged but was intercepted by 'Father's defences.

"You don't belong here." 'Father' announced. "Out!"

May pinned 'Father' motionless via her Eastern alchemy and prepared to attack from the air when Hohenheim forced his head out of 'Father's body.

"Watch out, little girl!" the blond man warned. "He can transmute without…"

His warning came too late when May's kick landed, the energy backlash throwing her back.

Rainee caught the girl before she hit the ground. "Izuna!" she channelled her energy into her blade, creating an air vacuum that resulted in a pressure wave and released it at 'Father', cutting his body via small wind blades. "Knew that won't affect him." She muttered when 'Father' got to his feet, unscathed.

"Al, you go help May and Rainee." Ed instructed. "Leave 'Pride' to me. I can take him." He charged forward.

"Roger that." Al took off.

'Father' grinned and formed a handgun with his finger, his other hand, forcing Hohenheim back into his body. "You keep your mouth shut, Hohenheim."

Al dived and blocked off the bullets.

"What's the matter now?" Ed taunted, deflecting 'Pride's strikes. "Those are some weak blows."

"Don't get the wrong idea." 'Pride' warned. "Until you performed your duty…"

"You need to keep me alive, huh?" Ed finished, renewing his charge. "Then I'll kick both your asses before that happens."

"Do try." 'Pride' prompted, dodging Ed's charge. "Since you have a small stature, you've always been fighting against people larger than you. Thus, you have little experience fighting against people who are smaller than yourself." With that, he skewered Ed with his shadows.

"Hohenheim, we apologize beforehand if we hit you." Rainee stated. "Shinkuu Kamaitachi!" she exhaled her energy into her katana, swinging the blade to create a fast jet of wind at 'Father'; Al assisting her by sending a stone pillar rushing towards 'Father'.

"I do admit that I've always been fighting against people who are bigger than me." Ed retorted, forcing 'Pride' against his shadows. "And that's exactly why I know how little guys tend to attack." He hammered 'Pride' with a head-butt.

"Sensei!" Al turned when Izumi slammed an arrow into 'Father'.

"Transmuting without movement?" Izumi summoned a crossbow, loaded with another arrow. "That's kind of annoying." She let the arrow fly.

"It's almost time." 'Father' declared, capturing Ed before he could land the finishing blow. Slamming the four sacrifices to the ground around him via his black tentacles, he held the captured Rainee above his head. "Playtime ends here." He announced. "Time for you all to get to work. The time has come. Have you all ever thought of this planet as one life form? It would be more accurate to call it a system rather than a life form. A system that records a tremendous amount of information from the universe, which is incomparable to the tiny amount that each of you humans possess. If one were to open that Gate, how much power do you suppose they will gain? Ever thought of it? I'm going to open that Gate here and now using these human sacrifices and the 'Gate Key'."

"So that's the centre!" 'Greed' came in. "The centre of the world belongs to me!" he slashed through 'Father' freeing the 'Gate Key'.

"I knew you'd come, 'Greed', my son." 'Father' remarked. "You're the avarice that was born from me." He manifested underneath 'Greed's feet. "It's only natural that you'd want everything I'd want." With that, he slithered over to his throne, taking the 'Gate Key' and the sacrifices with him.

Hohenheim, now freed, sent an energy shock towards 'Father', the chuckling Homunculus simply deflecting the attack.

"The true centre of the world…" 'Father' declared. "Is right here!" he slammed his hand onto the new transmutation circle.

"Damn you…" Hohenheim cursed as Rainee screamed, the power surge flooded her body and forcing the 'Gate Key's powers to activate. Simultaneously, an eye appeared on each of the sacrifices' stomachs, the black firm then expanding outwards, rising like a tide to engulf all of Central Command and the surrounding area.

Out of each Sacrifice's Gate, shadowy black hands erupted and clashed with each other around Rainee, creating a build-up of alchemical energy.

"What an immense energy." 'Father' chuckled, bathing in the said energy. "I'm almost unable to hold it down myself. And with this power, I shall open the Gate of the planet." At that, the energy further expanded the black mass on the surface. The energy then activated the circle made up of the five alchemical laboratories surrounding Central Command and raced around the nationwide circle.

* * *

With the tragedy of Xenxes recreated, all the people within Amestris' borders collapsed where they stood, their souls pulled forcibly from their bodies.

A pair of gargantuan Gate doors appear above Amestris and opened as 'Father', his shadowy body magnified to titanic size, emerged from within. "God!" 'Father' reached out. "Respond to my soul! Come!"

At that, a pair of Gates appeared in the very firmament and opened in front of the eclipse to reveal another eye within; the Gate of Heavens sending down its own tentacles towards the Gate of Earth.

"That's right." 'Father' grabbed the tendrils and proceeded to climb up. "Come! I shall no longer be chained down by You! I shall drag you down to Earth and make You part of me!"

As the two merged, a massive light broke out across the surface of the planet.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. The One Who Devoured God

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 17 out, this is Chapter 18 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 18: The One Who Devoured God

* * *

"Is everybody okay?" Roy asked, after the group stirred. "What just happened?"

"A job well done, my dear sacrifices." 'Father' praised.

"So, you actually did it…" Hohenheim hissed.

"Yes, I've obtained God." 'Father' confirmed.

"'God', you say?" Ed echoed. "Cut the bullshi…"

"It's possible." Rainee corrected. "If you're in possession of a tremendous amount of energy, that is."

"A Philosopher's Stone!" Ed realized.

"You're kidding." Al gaped. "So you mean, everyone has already been turned into a Philosopher's Stone?"

"Just how many lives were lost?" May breathed.

"There are roughly 50 million people in this nation." Roy supplied.

"Taku, it's Xenxes all over again." Rainee muttered. "Only on a much larger scale."

"Son of a bitch!" Ed barked, preparing to use alchemy when 'Father' neutralized the ability via a tap of his finger.

"I've sealed off alchemy." 'Father' informed. "Farewell, my friends." And formed a sun within his palm. "Now that I've devoured God, it's not impossible for me to create a sun in the palm of my hand. Should I let it loose right here and now?"

"The turnabout has already begun from the moment you were in possession of Him." Hohenheim informed.

"For this day and for this day only." Rainee added. "Hohenheim had positioned the souls within him, the Philosopher's Stones, all across the nation, over a long period of time and with many calculations."

"So, all you did was to implant your Philosopher's Stones." 'Father' realized. "But those are just points. Without a circle, there is no alchemy. That's a basic principle of alchemy."

"But there _is_ a circle." Hohenheim corrected. "A huge, powerful circle that's activate by itself even if something were to happen to me. The shadow of the moon that occurs from the solar eclipse."

"You just continue to get in my way, don't you, Hohenheim?" 'Father' cursed.

"That's precisely what we came here to do, Dwarf of the Flask, Homunculus!" Rainee barked.

With the power of the circle rushing to Central, the souls of the Amestrian people were stripped from the Homunculus' body and dispersed, drawn by their still-intact _spirits_ directly back to their own bodies.

"Did it work?" Ed wondered.

"The souls of the people of Amestris were returned to their respective bodies." Rainee confirmed. "He shouldn't be able to restrain this being he calls 'God' with only the souls of the people of Xenxes."

"I can just create another Philosopher's Stone." 'Father' swore. "A hundred million, or even a billion! Humans, an energy form, are an unlimited source."

"Dragon's Embrace!" Rainee's fire barrier was immediately in place, blocking off 'Father's energy blast.

"May!" Al turned, the young girl having added another alkahestic shield.

"It's as easy as a pie for an Eastern Alchemist to read and utilize the flow of the earth's energy." May reminded. "The more power he has, the more power we have that we can use as well. Onee-san, look out!" she warned when 'Father' released another volley of attacks.

Rainee retaliated by adding in her 'Sky Flames' to the mix, before it became apparent that she did not have the energy necessary to compete with 'Father'.

"Please hold out!" May begged. "The defence circle will be destroyed."

"Rainee, I've got your back." Hohenheim was beside her.

"Hold on." Al agreed.

"Don't you dare give up now!" Ed snapped. "Hurry up, Scar!" he urged.

"There it is!" Hohenheim gave the cue when the Reverse Nationwide Transmutation Circle was activated.

Without hesitation, Ed let loose numerous spikes at 'Pride' and 'Father'. "Serves you right." The blond grinned. "That chair you've been sitting high and mighty on is now in pieces. You've had your share of fun for your lifetime, bitch!" he threw off his coat. "I'll beat the shit out of both you and Truth!"

"So Nee-san, the purpose of the transmutation circle was to return everyone's souls back to their bodies?" May inquired.

"It worked out." Rainee nodded.

"And the purpose of the Turnabout Transmutation Circle Scar activated was to fix this nation's alchemy." Hohenheim added. "After extensive research, Scar's brother began to doubt this nation's alchemy, and additionally, learned of the existence of the Nationwide Transmutation Circle. And with that as its base, and utilizing Eastern Alchemy for inscription, he created the Turnabout Transmutation Circle; one that would nullify the power of a Philosopher's Stone. And with this, alchemists are able to use all the tectonic energy to their liking, something that used to be disrupted by Philosopher's Stones."

"Keep it up!" Rainee instructed, Ed, Al and Izumi battered their attacks on 'Father'. "Make him use his Philosopher's Stone! He'll eventually run out of energy!"

"And when'll it be?" Ed demanded.

"Fire Blade!" Rainee released her flame beam for good measure.

I don't know!" Hohenheim shouted back. "But all we can do it try!"

"This brings back memories." 'Greed' grinned, taking 'Father's back when Izumi's pipes tilted the lava cauldron. "I remember bathing in that once. Why don't you take a soak too?"

"Out of the way, 'Greed'!" Ed barked, after 'Greed's punch was deflected and sent the lava onto 'Father'.

'Father' then emerged from the lava, unscathed and ascended to the surface.

He must have gone up to create more Philosopher's Stones." Hohenheim concluded and took off after 'Father', 'Greed' following suit.

"We're going after him." Rainee instructed. "And we'll have to get you somewhere safe." She turned to Roy.

"Sorry about this." Roy muttered. "Why am I so useless when people need me the most?"

"Aren't you always?" Rainee joked.

"Brother!" Al's attention was diverted when 'Pride's shadow grabbed Ed.

"You go ahead, Al!" Ed barked. "Seems like he wants a piece of me."

"Let's go, Al." Izumi instructed as May joined the armor. "Don't die now, Ed!" with that, the two groups took off. "Dear!" she greeted her husband. "We don't have time for this." She told him. "Take care of the Colonel."

"Colonel!" Riza rushed forward as Major Armstrong help Roy off the platform.

"There's someone that needs a real good spanking." Izumi added as they continued upwards. "So we'll be off."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. The Violent Counterattack

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 18 out, this is Chapter 19 of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Chapter 19: The Violent Counterattack

* * *

"That's as far as you go." Hohenheim glared, preventing 'Father' from claiming anymore lives.

"Dad!" Al ran to his father, the others having joined up.

"He was trying to make Philosopher's Stones again." Hohenheim explained.

"Humans should just stay as stones." 'Father' remarked.

"Why do you treat humans as such lowly creatures?" Rainee questioned. "Philosopher's Stones can be created from humans, and Homunculi are created from Philosopher's Stones. So, tell me. What can be created from Homunculi? What do you give birth to? An existence that only brings about destruction can be called 'God'? You may believe that you've become a perfect being, but all you are is an obstacle to the cycle of life."

"Is that so?" 'Father' inquired. "Then, I shall give birth to humans." And sent out the souls he had absorbed from Xenxes.

"You!" Rainee roared. "How dare you… desecrate the dead!"

'Father' merely grinned and released another beam of energy, annihilating the freshly resurrected Xerxesians and bathing a large portion of the Central Command compound in blinding light.

"Shao May, you're all right…" May peered open her eyes. "Thank goodness. "Alphonse-sama!" she gaped, seeing Al in front of her, the armor having blocked off most of the impact.

"May," Al turned. "I'm glad you're alive."

"Alphonse-sama, your body…!" May was stunned and hurried over when Al collapsed to the ground. "Oh no, if you hadn't protected me…!"

"Master!" Ed looked over at his fallen teacher.

"I'm still alive…" Izumi confirmed. "Princess Rainee and Hohenheim protected us…"

Ed turned to see his father had guarded them with his back, Rainee's 'Sky Flames' returning back to her pacifier.

"Your 'Dragon Shield' is indeed strong." 'Father' admitted, smacking both Rainee and Hohenheim out of the way. "But useless nonetheless. Two to start with." He declared and started to draw out Ed and Izumi's souls, when he was interrupted by the Briggs soldiers pouring out from Central Command as the troops opened fire on him with rifles, rockets and machine guns, giving the battered group time to get to safety.

Father merely shrugged these attacks off, shielding himself with an impenetrable barrier of alchemical energy, but the soldiers were ordered to stand clear as a deluge of flame washed over their inhuman foe; though Father was unharmed by the attack, Roy, Major Armstrong and Riza had appeared on the scene.

"Did I hit him?" Roy asked.

"Grazed him." Riza replied. "Fix your aim towards 12 o'clock. Don't suppress your flames at all. Distance 50…. No, 53!"

With her directions, Roy let his flames loose.

"A frontal attack!" Riza warned, 'Father' returning the flames back at them. "Nice work." She nodded, Roy transmuting a barrier to fend off the fire.

"Don't give him a chance to counterattack!" Armstrong barked as he charged forward. "Keep making him use up his Philosopher's Stone." And sent an array of stone arrows at 'Father', with Lan Fan, Zampano and Darius joining in the attack. "Not even a scratch…" he was stunned at the unharmed 'Father' even after enduring a flame attack from Roy. "We need to do something about that barrier."

"Futile acts." 'Father' declared. "Mere humans can hardly lay a finger on me."

"If humans can't, what about a Homunculus?" 'Greed' emerged from the smoke, landing a punch on 'Father'.

"Great timing, 'Greed'." 'Father' remarked, 'Greed's fist sinking into his head. "You're such a good son. I was just in need of a Philosopher's Stone. I'll be taking yours." He started absorbing 'Greed's stone.

"Just kidding." 'Greed' smirked, ceasing his screaming. "You can't take my Philosopher's Stone without putting down your barrier, right? Did you not consider the possibility that you'd have the power of God taken from you instead?" he started drawing God's power into himself. "I'll take all of it."

"'Greed'!" Ed dashed in, only to have his fist blocked off by a steel shield.

Armstrong's attacks were also fended off when Izumi took the stage, transmuting two blades to attack 'Father'.

With a roar, 'Father' blasted his attackers off with an energy wave which disintegrated Ed's Automail arm.

"Don't give up!" Ed barked, as he, Izumi and Armstrong continued their assaults.

"He… blocked it himself." Rainee was stunned when she saw 'Father' fend off Ed's kick. "He's at his limit!" she shouted. "He can no longer hold down God!"

Bulging and writing in agony as God's eye arose from his gullet and into his mouth, threatening to escape, Father toppled over to the ground and released a huge burst of energy which threw everyone from his body. "Stone…!" he stood up from the devastation. "Philosopher's Stone!" spotting the trapped Ed, he walked towards the teen.

"Stop it!" Al begged.

"May," Rainee voiced. "I need you do to me a favor. Ed got Al's soul back by sacrificing his right arm. If that's the case, then as the 'Gate Key', I should be able to return everything that was sacrificed to the Gate back to them."

"Rainee-sama…" May gasped.

"All I need you to do is to make a path." Rainee explained. "You can do it, right?"

"But if I did that, you'd…!" May protested.

"We're running out of time!" Rainee urged. "Please. You are the only one I can ask to do something like that."

"Stone…" 'Father' closed in. "Humans… energy… give it to me!" when May's kunais embedded themselves in a circle around Ed's empty right shoulder.

"What are you trying to do?" Ed asked, seeing Rainee summon the last vestige of the 'Gate Key's powers.

"Win this, everyone." Rainee whispered.

"Don't do it!" Ed roared, as the rune markings from Rainee's body expanded outwards, spiraling into a tornado.

* * *

"Was that enough for you?" Truth greeted his 'Key'.

"Yeah." The golden key replied. "She doesn't need me or this power any longer; all that's left is to believe in them."

* * *

"You idiot!" Ed screamed, his right arm returning. Clapping his two human hands together for the first time in five years to initiate a transmutation, he tore the rebar from his arm and transmuted a host of earthen battering rams and weapons that pummel the Homunculus' body mercilessly, inflicting serious harm. "Get up, punk!" he demanded, slamming a punch into 'Father's face. "I'll show you the difference between us!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	21. Epilogue: The Other Side of the Gate

SailorStar9: After getting Chapter 19 out, this is the final chapter of this fic. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review, instead of just putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: I own nothing, except for the plot bunny and my OC.

Epilogue: The Other Side of the Gate

* * *

Why? 'Father wondered as Ed continued his pummeling. Why am I, someone who has obtained God, being defeated by the bare hands of a mere human alchemist?

Another stunning blow from Ed knocked the Homunculus down for the count.

"Stone…" 'Father stood back up, reclaimed the god energy when it started to make another attempt to escape. "Philosopher's Stone…" and charged straight towards 'Greed', intending to take his Philosopher's Stone. "Give me your Philosopher's Stone!"

After a brief struggle within Ling Yao's body, 'Greed' let himself get sucked into 'Father'.

Drawing out his son's Stone, 'Father's arm slowly turned grey he absorbed 'Greed's carbon armour ability, but with his last moments in the prince's body, Greed summoned Lan Fan to his side and she sliced off 'Father's arm with a simple swipe of her kunai.

"Why do you revolt against your father, 'Greed'?" 'Father' moaned.

"Just going through a late puberty, pops." 'Greed' retorted. "With this carbonization ability you gave me, I'll turn us into the most brittle form of carbon, charcoal."

"You little…!" 'Father' pulled 'Greed' out of his body. "Begone, fool!"

"Be at peace, my fellow Xerxesians." Rainee readied her attack. "Fire Arrow!" her fire ray punched a large hole through the fragile 'Father's crumbling abdomen and, through this hole, all the remaining Xerxesian souls poured out and rose into the sky.

"My stones…" 'Father' gasped as his Philosopher's Stone was entirely depleted. "My Philosopher's Stones…" the black, shadowy hands of the Gate reach out from the hole in his body to take hold of his head and limbs. "What… what is this?" he asked frantically as the hands pulled his body inside.

"Go back to where you were born, Dwarf of the Flask, Homunculus!" Rainee barked.

"Why?" 'Father' wailed. "I wanted to learn everything about this world! I wanted to live freely in this vast world without being bound by anyone. I…!" his protests were cut off when he simply vanished within himself.

"He's an idiot." Rainee whispered.

* * *

"Why?" 'Father' appeared in front of his own Gate, now in his former shadowy self. "Why won't you become mine? God, what are you unhappy with?"

"Because you don't believe in yourself." Truth replied. "You were born from humans after stealing other's power, and yet, you were just clinging on to god the entire time. You haven't grown up at all. Did you think you'd be able to surpass humans if you let go of your seven desires? Don't make me laugh!"

"I wanted to become a perfect being!" 'Father' argued. "I wanted to learn everything about this world. What's wrong with wanting that? What's wrong in desiring that? What's wrong in wishing for it? Who…" he growled. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the existence which you all refer to as 'The World'." Truth's grin vanished. "And 'Universe', and 'God', and 'Truth', and 'All, and 'One'. And I am also yourself. Truth is what gives one the most fitting form of despair to insure them not become conceited. Thus, I'll also give you despair."

"I don't want to go back." 'Father' stammered as his Gate opened. "Stop! I don't want to be bound there forever!" his retreat was too late when the numerous hands dragged him back into the Gate.

"Despair to the ones who become swelled with pride." Truth declared.

"What else should I have done?" 'Father' wailed.

"This is the end you've desired." Truth remarked.

"What should I have done?" 'Father' wept.

"You probably foresaw the answer." Truth stated after the Gate closed.

* * *

"Seriously, you're still as reckless as ever." Roy teased, pulling Rainee into his embrace.

"Pot, kettle, black." Rainee shot back.

"Good point." Roy agreed. "Are you okay with this?" he asked quietly.

Rainee nodded, "It's nothing big; I merely returned a power that is no longer of any use."

"Hey, he's awake!" Zampano called.

"You okay, Alphonse?" Darius asked.

"Zampano, Darius…" the now human Al opened his eyes. "Everyone… dad!"

"Welcome back." Hohenheim held out his hand.

"Glad to be back." Al replied, Ed helping him up. "So warm…" he took his father's hand.

"Al-sama…" May flung herself on Al. "Alphonse-sama!"

* * *

"To those who are listening to Radio Capital: today, the squadrons led by Major General Armstrong and Colonel Mustang captured Central Headquarters, assembly, and so on." The radio announcer broadcasted. "This was all in order to halt the actions of the upper echelon of the army; they were planning a massive alchemy experiment that would sacrifice a great number of our citizens. Out of the masterminds who were planning on carrying out this evil experiment, Brigadier General Clemin and Brigadier General Edison were captured, and the soldiers who used to be under their command were disarmed. Führer Bradley and his son, Selim, lost their lives in the midst of the confusion. Colonel Mustang has voiced his intention to carry on the will of the Führer and to keep our nation safe, and that he'll consult with all whom it may concern about future measures."

"Hohenheim," Armstrong greeted the sorrowful man. "Both you children have been safely hospitalized."

"Thank you." Hohenheim noted. "I appreciate it."

"No, I should be thanking you." Alex corrected. "Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric, if it weren't for those two boys, this country would have fallen. Thank you very much."

"Thanks." Hohenheim muttered and exited the battlefield to head back to Resembool, just to die before Trisha's grave.

"You've worked hard, Hohenheim." Rainee looked at the retreating man's back. "You're now free."

"Is it really alright for him to go off, just like that?" Alex turned to the Xenxes Princess.

"Yes," Rainee smiled. "He's finally gotten his greatest wish."

* * *

Epilogue, fast forward to two years later.

A pan of the pictures tacked on the wall of the Rockbell-Elric house depicted the fates of most characters: Hohenheim's grave had been erected beside Trisha's; Scar and Miles worked diligently to rebuild Ishval; Black Hayate had mated and sired a litter of puppies; Ling had been crowned emperor of Xing; Yoki, Darius and Heinkel had joined the circus together; Roy, having played a major role in the reconstruction of the eastern region, was spotted wearing an engagement ring on his finger; Rainee now ruling over the reinstated Neo-Xenxes, was also wearing a similiar ring; Rebecca appeared to have taken over Madame Christmas' bar along with Breda and a fully rehabilitated Havoc; Falman had returned to service in the northern region. And in the final picture, it was apparent that, with their journeys completed, Alphonse had returned to Amestris with May and Edward had married Winry, who had given birth to a little boy and a baby girl.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


End file.
